


Diagnosis: Arrhythmia

by Briamtrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Black Hermione Granger, Canon Divergence, F/M, Healer Draco Malfoy, Minor Injuries, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POC Hermione Granger, Secretary Hermione Granger, Stay-At-Home Parent Ginny, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Male Character, canon character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briamtrash/pseuds/Briamtrash
Summary: After Harry sustains an injury on his job as an Auror, he is healed by none other than one Draco Malfoy. Hermione's shock is followed by intrigue and fascination. After admitting she may have a crush on him, she fakes an injury to see him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dramione fic featuring my two favourite things: POC Hermione and cheeky Ginny. Also trans!Draco. I haven’t seen many fics where Draco is trans so I wanted to write one of my own. It will be mentioned quite frequently so if that bothers you, please hit that little red ‘x’! Fic is rated E for future smut. This is my first attempt at writing!

Hermione sighed in contentment as she gathered her things to head home for the day. Yet another productive day at the Ministry of Magic. She’s been working non-stop ever since she was appointed the position of the Secretary to the Minister of Magic. She was a raging work-a-holic, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

She sauntered out of her office and headed down the hall, down two flights on the elevator, and to the flooing station. She was nearly to the fireplaces when she heard a voice calling out to her. She turned, just in time to see Ron running down the hall.

“Hermione! Harry’s in St. Mungos, we have to hurry, now!” He was full on yelling by the time he finished, wheezing heavily.

At first she just stared at him in shock, but she quickly recouped and grabbed his hand to apperate.

\-------

With a twisting of the gut, they arrived at St. Mungos. 

“What happened, Ron? Where is he?” Hermione tried to stay as calm as possible but her nerves were absolutely shot after hearing the news. She dropped Ron’s hand to fiddle with her jacket in an effort to calm herself.

“He’s being treated right now, shot with a nasty hex. We were just called in to deal with some rogue wizards who were squatting in an abandoned home, causing trouble. They resisted us and shot a hex at Harry. He’s in room 103. Ginny is already in with him.” Ron got her to follow him.

They got to the room and knocked, waiting for Ginny to allow them in. When they entered the room, Hermione immediately looked to Harry, making sure that he was alright. It seemed the healer had just finished their administration of potions. 

“Oh, Harry, I nearly had a heart attack! I’m so glad you’re alright.” 

“I’ll be fine Hermione, thank you.” He smiled weakly at her, still a bit hazy.

“I’ll take great care of him, don’t you worry.” Ginny comforted her.

A voice from the corner of the room startled them out of their goodbyes, “He’ll be just fine,  but please leave him to rest now and let the potions do their job.”

They turned to where the voice had come from, completely oblivious to the healer. Hermione had to do a double take. They looked incredibly familiar, but she doesn’t remember ever seeing this person before. Which is saying a lot, because she knew everyone. Blonde hair, grey eyes… Those traits only belonged to a Malfoy. But who? She only knew one. Maybe they had a cousin? She was interrupted from her thoughts by Ginny apologizing and excusing them all into the hallway. Ron, of course, left them for the promise of food from the cafeteria.

“Ginny,” Hermione started once they were outside, “who was that?”

“Oh, well, um, that’s,” Ginny fumbled to explain. 

The door suddenly opened and the healer in question exited Harry’s room. He glanced at the trio outside suspiciously, as if he’d heard them. He ran a hand over his white robes, smoothing them out. He gave a curteous farewell before taking off down the hallway, “If you needn’t anything else, I’ll be on my way to the next patient. Please call for me if anything changes.” 

“Who is that?” Hermione repeated. She swore she knew them but just couldn’t place a name to the face, which was saying a lot considering she’s the brightest witch and all.

Ginny looked her over a minute before replying, not really wanting to explain, “Do you remember Lyra Malfoy?”  Hermione noddded, waiting for her to continue. “Well, after the war and everything that had happened, the Malfoys were sentenced, as you know. Lucius was sent to Azkaban, while Narcissa and Lyra got house arrest. With their father gone, Lyra felt compelled to finally live their life as they pleased. Part of this included as living as their real self. They came out as feeling they belonged as a male and have been living as such since. They now go by Draco. Draco decided to do something good and now works as a healer.”

Hermione let that soak in. So. She did know them. She’s heard of transgendered people before, that wasn’t a shock to her. It was mildly accepted in the wizarding community, some places even more so than the muggle world. The real shock was that this was a Malfoy! Working in St. Mungos, healing Harry. She couldn’t really fathom it. They had hated each other. But, she supposed, everyone had changed after the war.

“He’s really quite handsome,” Ginny commented, winking at Hermione.

“Ginny! How could you!” 

“I’m just telling the truth.” 

“I suppose…” If Hermione was being honest with herself, he was indeed handsome. She just couldn’t get over the fact he was now a healer.

“Perhaps we should call him back?” Ginny suggested, laughing at Hermione’s flabbergasted expression.

“No!”

It was too late, she’d already flicked her wand, summoning him. He appeared a moment later. 

“How may I help you?” He glanced between them, noticing Hermione’s mortified face, and Ginny’s smirking one. “Please do only call incase of an emergency, my time is very valuable.” 

“Oh, it is very important,” Ginny stated, still grinning, “You see, my friend here thinks you’re really cu—” Hermione stopped her with a hand clasped onto her mouth, preventing her from embarrassing her any further. 

“We just wanted to say thank you, for healing Harry!” Hermione forced a big smile and pulled Ginny down the hallway, “Bye!” She headed to go find Ron and get out of there ASAP.


End file.
